Memorable Memories
by Naru-Kit
Summary: This is just a small oneshot about Tyson and his mother, it starts when Tyson is born and ends when he's sixteen, and there it is going to jump from ages, I hope everyone likes it.


Memorable Memories

Beyblade does not belong to me, but Megumi Kinomiya does. This is just a small one shot about different things with Tyson and his mother. I hope you all like it.

Now on with the fict,

A young woman around the age of twenty-six with long midnight blue hair, and shinning midnight blue eyes, lays in a hospital bed after she just gave birth to a baby boy and her second son. Megumi Kinomiya looks down to the tiny baby boy wrap in her arms with a kind sweet smile, as she rubs his cheek gently. Beside her, sitting on two chair's, are her husband, Bruce Kinomiya, and her other son, five-year old Hero Kinomiya.

Bruce smiles in joy to his wife as he pulls little Hero onto his lap, "So Hun, have you thought up a name yet for him?"

Megumi nods her head as she continues to look at the sleeping baby in her arms, "Yes I have Koi. His name is going to be Tyson Kit Kinomiya."

Hero leans to look into his younger brother's face with a giggle as Bruce nods his head in agreement as he likes the name. "He's so tiny."

Megumi laughs gently, brushing Hero's bangs out of his eyes. "Yes he is Hero, Tyson is now your baby brother Hero-chan, and I want you to protect him. Ok sweetheart?"

Hero nods his head with a wide smile on his face. "Ok mommy, I'll protect him and be a great older brother to him."

Both parents' smile at their older son with pride before they look back to the sleeping baby that's wrapped up in a light blue blanket

"Sleep well Tyson, my son." Megumi kisses Tyson on his tiny forehead, before she falls asleep with him still in her arms, smiling.

_(Break)_

Three year old Tyson Kinomiya, can be soon, running around the backyard, trying to catch the butterflies as Megumi and Bruce watch, with a smile and Hero is coloring beside them, lying on his stomach.

"He's so much like you Koibito, he's has your looks, energy and spirit." Bruce looks to his wife as he said that, holding her close to his body. Megumi giggles as she nods her head and snuggles into Bruce. "Your right Koi, he does, and I have a feeling that both of our sons are going to do great things."

Bruce nods his head in agreement, as he kisses his wife's forehead, and watches as Hero runs after Tyson, trying to get him be more careful.

"Yes, you are right about that Megumi-chan."

Both parents' smiles in joy, holding each other as they watch their sons play together.

_(Break)_

In a medium size house in Bay City, a family of four lives, all sleeping peacefully as a fierce storm is happening outside. A small six year old boy, by the name of Tyson, is sitting up in the middle of his bed, curled up into a ball, as he whimpers and cries every time the thunder makes a loud bang.

Tyson continues to cry softly, as the door to his room opens slowly, throwing some light into the dark bedroom. Soon loving arms wrap themselves around him, pulling him into a warm and loving hug as the person sits down on the bed.

"What's wrong little dragon?" Megumi asks as she gently strokes her sons blue hair in a loving gesture.

Tyson turns around and buries his face in his mother's chest, as he starts to calm down while being in Megumi's arms. "The storm scares me mommy."

Megumi smiles as she kiss Tyson's forehead before she lifts his head up gently to make him look into her eyes. "There's nothing to be afraid of sweetie. I know that the storm scares you, but it can't hurt you."

Tyson blinks as his mother wipes away his tears, as she kisses his forehead again. "It can't?"

Megumi smiles as she shakes her head, "no it can't baby. Why don't you go back to sleep. You need your rest for the morning."

Tyson clings to his mother's night gown as he shakes his head rabidly. "I don't want to."

Megumi nods her head, as she lies down on the bed, holding Tyson gently to her chest with a smile. "I'll stay with you tonight, ok?"

Tyson nods his head as he yawns, falling asleep in his mother's arms with a smile, the storm outside forgotten. Megumi smiles as she watches her son sleep, and she kisses his forehead again as she falls asleep as well, holding her son in her loving and kind arms.

_(Break)_

Megumi smiles as she looks into the starry night sky with five year old Tyson in her arms.

"Baby, I want you to promise me something, ok?"

Tyson tilts his head back as he nods, "ok mommy."

Megumi smiles as she kisses his cheek "I want you to always fight and protect your precious people, and one day little dragon. You will find your soul mate, and when you do, I want you to protect and love that person, no matter if it's a female or male. Can you do those things little dragon?"

Tyson smiles as he claps his hands together with a nod of his head "ok mommy, I will do that, I promise."

Megumi hugs her son gently to herself as she kisses his cheek again "thank you baby, and I know that you are going to become a kind and wonderful person when you grow up."

The only thing that was heard after that was a giggle and a young voice as the stars wink in the sky, protecting and looking after all the people on the earth.

"When I grow up, I'm going to be just like you mommy."

The wind blows gently, caring the words and the laughter that fallowed to all of the other houses, then into the sky, right to the stars.

_(Break)_

Six year old Tyson walks into a room with books shelf covered in books all about plants and flowers, and shelves full of different color flowers everywhere. In the middle of the room is a long table where Megumi sits with different kinds and colors of flowers all around her, and in her hands, is a light blue rose.

"What are you doing mommy?"

Twenty-four year old Megumi looks over to the door, and smiles gently to her son. "Come here and sit on my lap sweetie, and I'll tell you what I'm doing."

Tyson nods his head as he walks over and crawls into his mothers lap, looking up to her with confusion.

"What I'm doing sweetie, is that I'm making flowers that no one has ever seen before. Like this blue rose in my hands."

Tyson's eyes widen as he takes the blue rose from his mother with gentle hands. "Its beautiful mommy, do you think you can teach me how to do this?"

Megumi smiles even wider as she claps her hands together "I would love to teach you baby."

For the rest of the day, Megumi teaches her son on how to make and breed flowers, with happiness and pride in her eyes that one of her sons would want to learn how to do her favorite hobby.

So days turn to weeks as Tyson learns how to breed different color and kinds of flowers with his mother sitting right beside him.

_(Break)_

On a beautiful sunny day in summer, Bruce and Megumi and Hero and Tyson can all be seen in a forest, having a picnic.

Seven year old Tyson and twelve year old Hero are both swimming at the lake as Bruce and Megumi are putting the blanket and food out.

Megumi smiles happily as she watches her sons swim and play together before she looks at her husband. "I'm so glad that Hero and Tyson are getting along so good."

Bruce chuckles as he nods his head and wraps his arms around his wife's waist. "So am I Megumi, its suck a joy to watch them together."

Megumi leans into Bruce's chest, before she calls out to her two sons "Hero, Tyson, its time to eat sweeties."

Both boys run out of the water, before they run to their parents. The four of them sits down on the blanket underneath a sakura tree, as they talk, eat and just really spends the day, right there with each other, happy to just be together.

That night, as they drive up to their house, Bruce picks up the sleeping Hero, while Megumi picks up the sleeping Tyson. They both tuck in their sons into their beds and kiss their foreheads, before they too go to their own beds to sleep.

_(Break)_

Twenty year old Megumi Kinomiya, pale and barely breathing, as she lays immobile in a hospital bed, hook up to different kinds of machines with eight year old Tyson is sitting beside her, holding her hand in his two smaller ones.

"You're going to be ok, right mommy?" ask a teary eye Tyson.

Megumi weakly shakes her head as she coughs "I don't think so baby, but always remember that I love you and that I'm always proud of you."

Tears fall down Tyson's chibi cheeks as he hugs his mother, careful no to hurt her "No! Don't leave mommy. Please, I don't want you to leave."

Megumi coughs again as she feels her life start to leave her even more as she gently rubs her sons head. "I don't want to leave you, your brother and father either, but little dragon, I don't have a say in this, and no one does. I'm really sick and I have been for a long time, and no doctor can cure me. I'll always be watching over you and protecting you and your brother, don't forget me and the promise that you made me, ok baby?"

Tyson nods his head, before he buries his head in Megumi's chest "I'll never forget you and the promise mommy. I love you and I'll make you proud of me."

Megumi smiles as her eyes close and the rest of her life leaves her body, putting her in an internal sleep with the happy smile still on her beautiful face.

The machines beep in a long line, telling everyone that Megumi Kinomiya is gone as Tyson cries on her chest. Doctors, nurses, Bruce and Hero run into the room as Bruce pulls both of his sons to his chest, as the three of them cry for their lost love, while the doctors turn off the machines and pulls a white blanket over Megumi's face.

_(Break)_

One month later, the three family members are looking at a coffin as it close on the forever sleeping face of their lost wife and mother, Megumi Kinomiya, but before it could close all the way. Tyson runs up with tears rolling down his face, as he puts a blue rose on his mother's chest before he runs back into his father's arms. The three of them then continues to watch as their love one is buried underground and in front of her tombstone.

Bruce wraps his arms around his sons, as they cry into his chest. "She might be gone from this world you two, but she will always protect and watch over you two."

Both boys nod their heads as they cling onto their father, who in turn, clings onto them as well. They staid like that for the rest of the day, clinging onto each other in front of Megumi's grave.

_(Break)_

Sixteen year old Tyson Kinomiya, world champion beyblader for three years running, looks at his mother's grave and tombstone, as he place a blue rose down on the grave with a smile. "Hi mother, it's me Tyson. I'm sorry that I haven't visited you in a while, but a lot of things have been happening. I haven't forgotten about the promise that we made, I've been protecting and being there for my friends and lover. I miss you mother, and I hope you are proud of me. I got to go mother, but I'll come and visit you again next week, goodbye mother and take care."

Tyson stands up and walks away to where Max Tate, Ray Kon, Hilary, Kenny and Kai Hiwatari are standing, waiting for him. When he gets there, Kai wraps his arms around his dragon, pulling him to his chest with a smile.

"Are you going to be ok Ty-Koi?" Kai ask as he kisses Tyson's cheek.

Tyson smiles to all of them as he nods his head and leans onto Kai "yes I will be ok love, thank you all for coming with me."

Ray wraps one arm around Tyson's shoulders, as his other arm is around Max's waist. "It was no problem at all Tyson, you are our friend after all, and we will always be here for you."

The others nod their heads, as they bow to Megumi's grave, before they all walk back to the dojo. When they walk away, they didn't see Megumi standing there with a smile, before she leaves as her words get blown into the winds and to Tyson.

"I'm proud of you Tyson, my little dragon."

Tyson turns around as he smiles at his mother's grave, before he runs to catch up with the others.

_(Break)_

Well that was that, I hope that you all like it and please review, don't worry, I am still working on my other stories, and another chapter for one of them will be up soon.

RXR

Ja ne


End file.
